so cold
by darkazelea
Summary: Denise is caught by Lex and he abuses her. Carl, Jane and Porter come looking for her and find she has very serious injuries. after the incident Denise isnt herself anymore. Can Carl change that and bring back the real Denise. summary sucks. i might add more to this story but i havent decided yet. rated T for some swearing.
1. still in love

**This is my first fanfic so no bad comments please! Its more like a sonfic though XD. Ill put the names of the songs at the bottom of each chapter! Also I do not own wingin it.**

_Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky.__  
__Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die.__  
__And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time.__  
__I've been putting out fires all my life.__  
__Everybody wants a flame, but they don't want to get burnt.__  
__And today is our turn._

Carl Montclaire slid out of bed after a sleepless night. He checked his appearance in the mirror and combed his hair. Small black bags were starting to form under his eyes after days with no sleep. He couldn't sleep because one of his best friends had been avoiding him. She was a beautiful brunette angel and Carl was completely head over heels for her.

_Days like these lead to, nights like this leads to love like ours,__  
__you light the spark in my bonfire heart.__  
__People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts the spark in our bonfire hearts._

He couldn't help thinking he had done something to upset her, but he couldn't think of anything he had done. Each time he tried to talk to her she ran away from him. It hurt him to think that she maybe didn't like him anymore.

_This world is getting colder. strangers passing by.__  
__No one offers you a shoulder. No one looks you in the eye.__  
__But I've been looking at you for a long, long time.__  
__Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine.__  
__Everybody wants a flame, they don't want to get burnt__  
__Well today is our turn._

Carl felt like his heart was on fire when she avoided him. He wanted to tell her that he still loves her but was scared she would run away.

_Days like these lead to nights like this leads to love like ours,__  
__you light a spark in my bonfire heart.__  
__People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts a spark in our bonfire hearts._

They had dated before but they were caught by Ms Stern (the head angel) and angels dating humans is strictly against the rules. They were made to split up or Denise would be relocated.

_Hmm, our bonfire hearts__  
__our bonfire hearts__  
__uh, our bonfire hearts__  
__you light the spark__  
__People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts a spark in our bonfire hearts._

Carl threw on his clothes and ran out the house he had decided he was going to tell her that he still loves her.

_Days like these lead to nights like this leads to love like ours,__  
__you light a spark in my bonfire heart.__  
__People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts a spark in our bonfire hearts.__  
__Our bonfire hearts___

_Days like these lead to nights like this leads to love like ours,__  
__you light a spark in my bonfire heart.__  
__People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts a spark in our bonfire hearts.___

_People like us, we don't need that much.__  
__Just someone that starts, starts a spark in our bonfire hearts_

**Sorry this chapter was so short I couldent think of anything else to write. The song was ****bonfire heart**** by ****James Blunt.**


	2. hide and seek

"Hey Porter!" Carl said, walking up to his angel best friend.

"Hey Carl! Have you seen Denise?" Porter asked, a small blush creeping on to his cheeks.

Carl ignored it and replied "No, I think she's avoiding me and I really need to talk to her!"

"Me too!"

"Really? What do you need to talk to her about?"

"Oh… I just have to tell her something. What about you?" Porters blush grew and he looked away from Carl.

Carl looked Porter up and down then said "I'll say if you say."

"On three… one… two … three!"

At the same time both boys said "I have to tell her I love her!"

"what! Porter you hate Denise!" Carl shouted.

"Actually I don't… I lied."

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed__  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back;__  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,__  
__She hides the bruises with linen and lace__  
__Oh___

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm,__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

"look there's Denise now let's go get her!" Carl ran along the hall "Denise!" he shouted. Porter was jogging behind him but he stopped when Denise turned around and gasped. Her right eye was black and as Carl ran to her she turned and sprinted the other way. Porter finally caught up with Carl "whoa! What happened to her?!"

Carl looked desperately at Porter "I don't know but we have to find her!" Carl took off in the direction Denise had run. Porter sighed and trailed after him.

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved, concrete angel._

They had looked all around the school for Denise but there was no sign of her. They decided to go check the schoolyard and found Denise sitting on a bench crying lightly. Her hair was blown around by the wind and Carl saw bruises on her arms.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,__  
__The neighbours hear but they turn out the light;__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,__  
__When morning comes it will be too late.___

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete angel_

"Should we go over?" porter asked.

"Yeah but what if she runs off."

"Well you go that way round and I'll go this way." Porter said walking off. They sat at opposite sides of Denise and looked at each other. She hadn't heard them come over. Carl looked her over, her arms rested on her knees and her head rested on her arms. Porter decided to speak first and softly said "hey Denise" she jumped. She looked at both of them and tried to run , but carl grabbed her arms.

"Come on Denise were you're friends you can tell us." Carl said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and looked at the ground.

_A statue stands in a shaded place,__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face;__  
__Her name is written on a polished rock,__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot._

Porter was worried. "Denise?" he was distracted as a certain brown haired AIT walked over "hey Denise." Porter and Carl stood in front of him "fuck off Lex! Don't you have some poor defenceless kid's day to ruin?" porter asked sarcastically. They turned to Denise but found she had run off.

"Where did she go?" Lex asked.

"I don't know she didn't leave a note!" Carl snapped and Lex walked away. Maybe Lex had something to do with what was wrong with Denise, Carl thought.

_Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

**Song was ****concrete angel**** by ****Martina Mcbride**


	3. confessions and tears

Carl and Porter had looked everywhere for Denise, but there was no sign of her. "Hang on Carl there is one place we haven't looked." porter said.

"Where's that porter?"

"The toilets." Suggested Porter.

"Good idea! Go check."

"No way am I going in there! You go carl!" Carl looked at porter then across the hall. Jane was stood beside her locker putting in piles of books.

"Hang on." Carl ran over to Jane. "Hey Jane!"

"Hey Carl! What's up?" Jane asked cheerfully. Jane was always cheerful but today she was extra happy. Today she got to put up the Christmas decorations. Christmas was only two weeks away. Carl only just remembered this and thought about what he was going to tell Denise. He wanted to ask her to the Christmas ball, but he wasn't sure she liked him anymore.

_It all goes back to the first kiss__  
__It was the one I thought I'd never miss__  
__Maybe we were one of the lucky ones__  
__Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough_

"Could you go and check the toilets to see if Denise is there, please?"

"Sure!" Jane skipped off to the toilets. She slowly opened the door and walked in. she almost screamed as she saw Denise leaning over the sink and coughing up blood. She saw her black eye and noticed bruises and cuts all up her arms. "DENISE! Are you okay?" Denise didn't answer. "Denise?" Jane whispered hoping not to alarm her injured friend. Denise eyed her suspiciously.

_This was supposed to be the easy part__  
__But breaking down is what I found hard__  
__Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in__  
__Inside I feel like screaming_

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one__  
__But my doubts somehow they sold me out__  
_  
"Jane..? What do you want?" Denise questioned.

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine so you can leave now." Denise looked away from Jane.

"no not until you tell me what's wrong." Jane ordered. She kept pushing until Denise finally answered.

_I'm bruised and scarred, save me from this broken heart  
All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
Someone please sing this lovesick melody  
Call my name if you're afraid, I'm just a kiss away _

"Okay! Its lex." Denise sighed then continued. "He come up to me and said he still loved me. I told him I didn't think of him like that anymore. Then he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away, but he fell over the table…" Denise bit her lip as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "He grabbed me and punched me. Then he threw me on the floor and started kicking me. I tried to fight back but he was too strong and I couldn't use magic because he took it away from me. I don't know how to get my magic back so I can't heal my cuts." Denise sighed and looked at Jane.

_I'm finding out in the hardest way  
The consequence of every mistake I've ever made  
Baby, what's it like to be alone?  
I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know_

_She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
But my doubts somehow they sold me out_

"Denise…you should have said something! I have to go tell Carl!" Jane started toward the door.

"Jane, wait! I have to tell you that… that lex told Ms Stern that I showed everyone my magic and told them all about angels…" Denise took a deep breath. "Jane… The consequence for that is death… there going to kill me." Her tears were falling freely now, as were Jane's.

_I'm bruised and scarred, save me from this broken heart__  
__All my love will slowly fade and fall apart__  
__Someone please sing this lovesick melody__  
__Call my name if you're afraid, I'm just a kiss away__  
_

"They can't kill you! You're immortal!" Jane whimpered

"They put magic on the machine they kill me with so that it can kill ANYTHING."

"When are they going to kill you?"

"….tomorrow…" both girls sat and cried into each other's arms.

_So baby be honest, is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started and found out  
Much more than we want to know  
About how we're letting go_

_So baby be honest, is this what you wanted?  
We lost what we started and found out  
Much more than we want to know_

"Why aren't you telling carl and porter?" Jane asked. Her voice was crooked after crying for so long.

"I don't think I can say goodbye…" Denise began to cry again. The bell rang but neither girl went to class instead they went for a walk to remember all the good times.

_I'm bruised and scarred, save me from this broken heart__  
__All my love will slowly fade and fall apart__  
__Someone please sing this lovesick melody__  
__Call my name if you're afraid, I'm just a kiss__ away___

**Third chapter up XD I hope your enjoying this story! The song was ****bruised and scarred ****by ****mayday parade.**** Please comment. I think these chapters are going to be a bit sadder. I think on one of the chapters I'm going to give Denise an adopted human brother and he might die in a car crash or something. Hmm I don't know though, what do you guys think? :/**


	4. a heart so pure

Carl ran up to Jane's door and knocked. He was wearing gloves and a big coat but he was still so cold. Jane opened the door and Carl could tell she was upset about something. "Hey Jane, is Denise here?" he asked.

_I'll sing it one last time for you__  
__Then we really have to go__  
__You've been the only thing that's right__  
__In all I've done_

"no." she sighed "Come in carl there's something we need to talk about." Carl did as he was told and stepped into Jane's house. He took off his heavy coat and followed her into the living room. It was quite a big room with posh white furniture. He looked out of the large window and watched the tiny snowflakes fall upon the small estate. "it was because of lex." Jane suddenly said. "he gave her the black eye. He abused her. He took away her magic. He told Ms stern that Denise told everyone about magic and angel and…and…" Jane broke into fits of tears.

_And I can barely look at you__  
__But every single time I do__  
__I know we'll make it anywhere__  
__Away from here_

"…and the consequence for that is death." Carl finished. "she should of said something! She should have told us!" He shouted and pulled Jane into a reassuring hug. Just then a bright light filled the room and porter stood in front of them.

"Jane they've got Denise their going to kill her!" porter cried.

Jane jumped up. "What? Right now? "She yelled.

_Light up, light up__  
__As if you have a choice__  
__Even if you cannot hear my voice__  
__I'll be right beside you dear___

_Louder louder__  
__And we'll run for our lives__  
__I can hardly speak I understand__  
__Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Yes we have to go now!" porter was desperately trying to hold back his tears. He beamed the three of them to where Denise was tied to a machine. Lex and three other male angels were stood smirking at them.

"Well well, look here boys a love struck human and his companions coming to save his little angel. Aww too bad she won't be here long enough for a proper goodbye." Lex laughed, the three angels laughed with him.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this" the angel to left of lex mumbled. He was scrawny and looked very weak. His hair was a dirty blonde, which only come down to his chin. He looked like he would rather be at home with his mom than out here with these angels.

"What did you say?" lex shrieked.

"Nothing! I'm sorry!" the timid boy stepped back. Lex's scowl pierced into him as he slunk away. Lex looked to the boy on his far right. He was muscular with a black Mohican and shades. He towered over the others and looked like he could flick them away using only his finger and thumb. "Zeke," lex growled. "get them." Zeke lunged at Carl and porter and knocked them onto the floor. He pulled them up and held their collars in his hands so they couldn't escape. "Bale, get the girl." Lex ordered. He gestured to Jane. The third boy dove on her and rived her hair. He was slightly smaller than Zeke but very strong. His hair was dyed blue and came down to his shoulders. He had his nose, lip and eyebrows pierced and a skull tattooed on his arm.

_To think I might not see those eyes__  
__Makes it so hard not to cry__  
__And as we say our long goodbye__  
__I nearly do_

"What about me boss, what can I do?" the scrawny boy asked.

Lex threw back his head and laughed." you Detlan? You can stand there and watch carefully as Zeke and bale do your job ten times better than you." Detlan walked away to the side of the room and watched from a distance as Zeke and bale forced Carl and porter to look at Denise. Her face was lined with tears. She was avoiding their gaze. "Any last words?" The room was silent as none of them were capable of talking.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Bale and Zeke had their hands over Porter, Carl and Jane's mouth and Denise had a bandana-like cloth tied around her mouth. Suddenly Carl bit down on Zeke's hand and made a run for Denise just as lex slammed his hand down on a button. The cloth came away from Denise's mouth and her screams echoed around the room. "Denise!" Carl screamed. He ran to her and knelt beside her. Her eyes were dull as she looked at him. "Denise?" Carl shook her a little and she forced a smile which quickly turned into a grimace. "I love you." Carl breathed. She looked at him then closed her eyes and whispered "I love you too…" her body went limp in carls arms. A few tears slid down his cheek. "She's dead." He said to porter and Jane who had run to join him. Jane began to cry and porter decided they should leave. He beamed them back to Carl's house where they could grieve in peace.

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear__  
__  
__Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

**Fourth chapter up! Woop! Sorry it took me so long to update I was just so exited because its almost Christmas! Yey! I cant wait XD. The song was run by Leona lewis. That song makes me cry! Reminds me of my grandad **


	5. the best angel fell to far

School was hard after Denise's death. Carl, porter and Jane kept to themselves and hardly spoke, in fact they rarely spoke to each other. They sat alone in the classroom and at lunch. The only sign of life in them were small nods or shrugs, occasionally a few words and a small smile. Jane would sometimes dart out of the room, not returning till the next day. Porter remained strong and was always there to comfort his friends when they were feeling down.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain__  
__Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain__  
__Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

Denise's death hit Carl the hardest he never spoke nor smiled. He never cried as he did not have the strength to cry. He would rush to his room after school, curl up into a ball on his bed and fall into an uneasy sleep. His eyes remained dull and grey and his stomach would grumble, demanding the food it had stopped being given. Lex had caused him to lose Denise before, but at least he knew she was safe. Now he'll never see her again and that broke his heart.

_But something happened for the very first time with you__  
__My heart melted to the ground, found something true__  
__And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

When they had broken up he tried to move on, to seek comfort in other girls and attempt to love them but it was a lie. He would only ever love Denise and now she's gone. He felt no emotion, no pain or joy. His happiness and sorrow had been washed away in a wave of tears that escaped him on that one awful day. Denise's screams would echo around his head as he downed bottles of alcohol. Thoughts of suicide would haunt his mind until he screamed. It's hard to imagine that the death one person could have this effect on one boy's life. He was a lost cause. His mom and sister tried to help but knew it was useless, they took him to see people that could help with his depression but it would end with Carl storming out the room. The trio had agreed to tell everyone that Denise was kidnapped because neither of them could face the fact she was dead. They all knew they couldn't go on like this so they agreed to meet at Jane's and put the past behind them no matter how difficult it may be.

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth__  
__My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I,__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love__  
__Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love__  
__You cut me open_

Carl stood on Jane's porch, wearing the same coat he had worn when he was here last. The snow was once again falling on the houses of happy families with no problems at all. This reminded Carl of the night Denise was murdered. He knocked. It was a slow gentle knock as his fists were bruised and scratched from pounding the walls of his room taking all his contained anger out on them. Jane answered the door. Her face was lined with dried tears. "Hey Carl, come in." she forced the smallest smile onto her joyless face. Carl stepped into the same corridor he walked through when he heard the terrible news. He slipped into the sitting room. Porter was perched on the sofa with a glass of coke in his hand.

"Carl…" he nodded and gestured for him to sit beside him. Carl slouched on the posh white sofa. Just then Jane waltzed in she looked much better, she was even smiling although it was just to reassure her depressed friend.

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud__  
__Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt__  
__Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling__  
_

"Would you like a drink Carl?" Jane asked with a fake smile that Carl was growing to dislike.

"Do you have any alcohol?"

"No…sorry" she apologized. Carl fell back on the sofa. He looked away silently telling Jane he wanted nothing. Noticing the tension in the room porter decided to speak up. "so…" he was cut off by Jane's phone ringing. Her phone was on the other side of the room. She glanced over to where it was ringing then looked back to porter. "aren't you going to get that?" porter asked

"No…" it had stopped ringing but just as porter started to talk again the phone began to ring. This pissed Carl of and he thundered over to Jane's phone, he picked it up and hurled it at her. He knew his friends were only there to help him, his expression softened. "Sorry.." he said and quickly sat back down.

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe  
Jane looked at her phone and gasped. "Who is it Jane?" porter asked.

"It's Denise!" she whispered. Carl shot up so did porter.

Flipping her phone open she answered it. "Hello?"

"Jane?" a voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Denise." Jane's jaw dropped, her knees went weak and she flopped onto the chair.

"it can't be! I saw them kill you!" Jane rasped.

"No it was magic I didn't die! I swear. Listen Jane you have to find me! Lex has me locked up somewhere. Please Jane you have to help me." Denise chocked out. Jane heard small sobs coming from Denise's end of the phone.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

_But I don't __care__ what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

"No I'm not okay! Yes I'm hurt!" Jane heard raging footsteps storming towards Denise.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the voice yelled.

"Denise? Denise are you there?" Jane panicked.

"Who are you? Whatever this bitch has told you, you better not say to anyone or she gets it! For real this time. Understand?" the man shouted roughly. His speech was slurred, he was obviously drunk.

"I understand." Jane was shaking madly. She was so scared for her friend. Crashes and screams came through the phone, and then it went dead. Jane let her phone slip from her hand and smash on the floor. Her face was deathly pale and she couldn't control her breathing.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

"Jane? What happened?" Carl asked.

Jane calmed herself slightly and said "we have to find Denise! Right now! She's in danger, a lot of danger."

"She's dead Jane." Porter whispered calmly.

"No she's alive! I swear she is. Please porter you have to find her." Jane yelled. She ran to porter and yanked his arm. "Please..?" she repeated. Tears began to roll down her cheek. Porter stood up. He asked Jane if he could go to the kitchen, where he could search for Denise using his magic. Jane told didn't mind. She and Carl sat in silence for ten minutes until porter came back in.

"I know where she is. It was hard to find, there's a protective spell been placed around it, but she's definitely there."  
"Where? Where is she?" Carl shrieked.

"Just outside of town in the old abandoned farm house…"

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

**Fifth chapter! I'm quite happy with this chapter, I don't know why though :/…. I might write another one tomorrow when my dad's not in because I'm not supposed to be allowed the computer ;) lol. Song was bleeding love by Leona Lewis. I've knew this song since I was four or five and I just had to put it in! there might be some spelling mistakes in here because I burnt my hand on my hair straighteners and it hurts to type so sorry!**


End file.
